Glaceon
Glaceon es un Pokémon de tipo hielo introducido en la cuarta generación, es la contraparte de Leafeon y una de las 7 evoluciones posibles de Eevee. Destaca en el anime por ser uno de los pokémon de May/Aura. Etimología El nombre Glaceon, proviene de la palabra glaciar y de la palabra eon, la cual iba a ser el nombre original de su preevolución Eevee. Su nombre francés, Givrali, viene de la palabra givre (congelado, enfriado) y el sufijo li, que se agrega a toda la familia evolutiva de Eevee. Este Pokémon se basa en los zorros polares. Su nombre en japonés proviene de la pronunciación de la palabra glaciar. Biología Glaceon es una de las formas evolucionadas de Eevee. Eevee puede evolucionar a Glaceon si se le expone delante de una gélida y mística roca, la Roca hielo, que se encuentra en una fría ruta de Sinnoh, la ruta 217 y en el Neji Yama de Teselia. Al entrenarse cerca de ella, Eevee siente su poder del hielo y evoluciona, mientras que su contraparte Leafeon hace lo contrario al exponerse frente a la roca musgo. Glaceon es un Pokémon del tipo hielo. Su sangre posee un efecto anticongelante que evita que su cuerpo se hiele debido a las bajas temperaturas. En estado salvaje suele vivir en la cima de las montañas nevadas donde puede pasar inviernos enteros sin apenas ingerir alimento, gracias a su gran defensa. Cuando está en zonas más calientes su cuerpo crea un aura que congela el suelo por donde pisa. Puede hacer que su pelo se convierta en agudas espinas congeladas. Esto lo hace cuando esta en peligro. Dicen que su aliento es capaz de congelar las aguas de un lago entero. Sus dos orejas auxiliares, funcionan en realidad como sensores de granizo, debido a que al granizar, éstas brillan. Su evasión sube cuando empieza a granizar o a nevar gracias a su habilidad especial, Manto níveo. Muchas veces este Pokémon de aspecto frígido, puede mostrar ternura y solidaridad a los viajeros que se pierden en las ventiscas, guiándolos hasta un lugar seguro. Muchas veces este Pokémon suele entrar en enemistad con aquellos que invaden su zona de caza, sobre todo con Absol, ya que, ambos comparten hábitat y alimentación. Normalmente estos dos Pokémon arreglan los problemas haciendo una carrera hasta un lugar específico o una lucha entre ambos. La mayoría de las veces ganan los Absol, debido a que se entrenan más duramente que los Glaceon, aunque a los Glaceon no les importa perder, solo les importa su gélida belleza. Pero cuando Glaceon entra en cólera, muy pocos oponentes logran escapar con vida de sus poderosos ataques helados. Posee ataques muy poderosos, casi todos de hielo, uno de ellos es Canto helado Un Pokémon muy orgulloso y altanero, debido a su belleza física y a su manera elegante de atacar. Es un muy buen Pokémon para los concursos, porque su belleza física y sus hermosos ataques helados pueden hacer un espectáculo maravilloso. Glaceon es el más sensible respecto a personalidad junto con Jolteon, pero a diferencia del eléctrico, Glaceon es frío en aspecto y muestra una fortaleza irreal. Este Pokémon suele estar en equipos en los cuales los entrenadores son personas empáticas y bondadosas. Este Pokémon presenta una gran rivalidad con su pariente Flareon puesto a que son contrarios, pero es mas admiración que pelea. Probablemente, Glaceon sea uno de los Pokémon mas indicados para los Concursos de Belleza, donde se destacan ataques que el puede aprender, como son Rayo Hielo y Ventisca, dos de los ataques mas poderosos de los Pokémon tipo Hielo. Diferencia de género Evolución Eevee evoluciona a Glaceon subiendo un nivel cerca de la roca hielo que en Pokémon Diamante, Perla y Platino está en la ruta 217. Mientras que en Pokémon Negro y Blanco está en el Neji Yama. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Glaceon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Glaceon puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas):: Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Glaceon es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Glaceon es la forma evolucionada de Eevee. Para más información, consulta los Movimientos Huevo de Eevee. Glaceon pertenece al grupo de cría Campo. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Glaceon son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Glaceon: Otras apariciones En el anime * Aparece uno en la escuela de Inverna. En películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece en un trofeo coleccionable junto a Leafeon. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Fresh Snow Pokemon and a Verdant Pokemon. They are both evolutions of Eevee. Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokemon depending on what it has in its possession and where it is when it evolves. Glaceon is an Ice type and can freeze all the fur on its body into protective quills. Leafeon is a Grass type, and the air around it is always fresh and clean. Trofeo Leafeon y Glaceon SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Leafeon y Glaceon en Brawl En el TCG * Sale en Majestic Dawn nivel 44, 46 y X Curiosidades * Glaceon y Leafeon tienen las mismas huellas en los videojuegos. * A lo largo del anime, los Glaceon que han ido apareciendo, tenían el color de un Glaceon brillante. *may menciona que su evee evoluciono en la region kanto lo que es inposible ya que este pokemon no existe en esta generacion En otros idiomas * Alemán: Glaziola * Francés: Givrali Anotaciones